Device and method for pre-disintegrating and cutting into sections fibrous plants and for the separation of fibers and woody parts.
The goal of the invention is, to carry out a technical and cost-advantageous on-line pre-disintegration during the preliminary cutting into sections of fibrous plant stalks or stems, for the purpose of the recovery of fibers, before a-cutting into sections takes place, and subsequently, to separate the fractions thereby formed from one another.